


The Bicycle

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol pulls out her old bicycle and gives Therese a demonstration.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 27





	The Bicycle

“It’s my old bike,” Carol declared, steering the red bicycle through the living room in her pair of slippers. She smiled at Therese, who brought over her cup of coffee in one hand. She stood close to the bike and rubbed a finger against the tarnished, silver bell.

“Could use a good clean up. How long has it been since you last rode it?”

“Oh, god, probably back in my college days,” Carol answered, chuckling. “I know it’s way before my marriage to Harge. Rindy’s birth...”

Therese watched Carol warn her not to laugh before climbing onto the dusty piece of metal with her silk-clad bottom swallowing the split leather bike seat and her fingers gripping tightly to the handlebars. Carol wobbled while laying her slippers on the foot pedals. She was trying to balance herself with the belt of her robe dangling, undone.

“Try riding it now,” Therese suggested, swallowing bits of her coffee with a smirk.

“Here goes,” Carol said, making a solid attempt of pedaling forward. She rolled forward and crashed into the piano bench. “Oof!”

“Careful,” Therese winced.

Carol and the bike were tilting over, but she had found her footing on the floor with the bicycle positioned in an awkward angle. The front wheel was twisting up the rug.

“You see? I’m good as they come, darling,” Carol beamed. 

Therese now moved quickly towards her to help her get off the clanking metal, old bike.


End file.
